Deep dark regret
by Hiru Akira Hideki
Summary: Lukas finally figured out who the commander was and will he try to to take revenge on him? Little bit LukasxKlaus warning: Fanfic not real characters
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER STORY RAF?

YES

WHY

BECAUSE

BECAUSE WHAT?

BECAUSE FUCK YOU :D

.

.

.

.

"What are your orders commander?"

"Dispose of him immediately."

"Yes sir!" The was the last thing I heard before blacking out…

It was midnight I finally woke up laying in the trash, that's what I think that happened.  
I got up and walked out to the entrance of the chimera lab, then suddenly a dark voice came into my head.

"You were given a chance to live again."

I looked surprised of what the dark voice said. Did I die or something? I said to myself.

"Yes." He replied, as he was reading my mind just like that.

My eye widened "B-But how…is it possible?" I tried to remember the past events that happened before blacking out, and as I did I realized how I died. I remembered everything that happened that fateful night.

"N-No…this can't be…how could he…how could he?!" I screamed

"You are alive because of a strong desire for revenge which you and your mom desire."

How did the voice knew about my mom?, unless she gave me the gave me the power to come alive from the dead. Last time I saw her was with Klaus running away from a giant monster. At least that's what I know…

"W-What revenge?" I said.

"You'll soon find out, when the time is right" And suddenly , the dark voice disappeared.

I kneeled down starting to cry thinking of why this happened to me until I realized it was a guy named. Yes he must the guy who did this to me and my mother, as I recall everybody always talks about a guy named porky back then. But another memory struck in my mind, It was Klaus…I remembered what happened before I was thrown in the dump like a trash.

I was on the operating room yet again being experimented, but this time it was really different.  
No Electric chairs, no chemicals for me to be injected, just a normal operating room with knifes and scissors and such.

"Doctor, please begin the operation." One of the pigmask said.

I looked scared, I tried to struggle yet I can't, my arms and legs are locked in. I screamed and tried to break free but that didn't do anything good. And then someone showed at the door, and everyone fall in line two rows saluting him. It was the commander…yes it was, I saw him once when I was walking down the stairs walking through Dr. andonut's room. He was in the hallway just sitting in the bench like he was waiting for someone, He looked at me at the moment I looked at him, I quickly looked down walking through Dr. andonut's room. I didn't look back so I didn't know if he still looked at me when I was entering the room or anything. My heart suddenly burst in fear the moment I saw him with his mechanical arm ready to strike at any moment but that ended for a minute when I calmed myself down when I lost sight of him.

Anyways back to the story…

I said to myself, why was he here?, he suddenly walked towards my spot. I still looked a bit scared of what he might do to me. Maybe cut my arm or something like that.

"Let him go." Said with a deep voice.

"B-But sir, were in a middle of an operatio-" The doctor was suddenly interrupted by the commander.

"I said let him go." He replied.

One of the pigmask quickly pushed a button on his remote and without noticing, I was free, unlocked and I quickly sat up not even saying a word. I was speechless at that moment, why would he set me free like that?, I don't even know him. Many thoughts rumbled in my mind. Suddenly he took me off bridal style. I was completely shocked of why would he do such a thing like that. As we were near to the operation room exit.

"I'll bring him back later." He said with a deep voice

The pigmask didn't replied and just looked at us curiously. When we were out of the room.

"H-Hey what's the big deal!, where are you taking me anyway?" I said squirming.

"…" He didn't replied and just completely ignored me. After a few minutes we arrived at a room, we went in and surprised is what I look at that moment. The room was huge, a king sized bed, golden tables, very creative paintings and a giant portrait of a city. The army must be really that rich to make such a room! Looking around. And then he put me down on the floor lying down.

"Stay here." He said walking into the bathroom

I waited for him in a minute, I sat up the side of the bed just looking at the room. It was just so huge and looked wonderful. Then I looked down thinking so many things of why would the commander of the pigmask would bring me in such a place like this. Many thoughts still muffled my mind, after five minutes have passed someone opened the bathroom. It was still covered in fog with all the steam in the bathroom until it all disappeared, until I saw the thing that literally changed my thoughts of why was I here. I was shocked of what I saw is it really…n-no it can't be, he disappeared 3 years ago he can't be…or is it really…Klaus?!. I rubbed my eyes if I was hallucinating but I didn't…it was all real, his orange hair, his green emerald like eyes and he's even wearing the blue and yellow strip t-shirt, I tried to not cry in front of him…but I couldn't control it, it was all too real for me. I didn't move an inch I just started crying covering my face and then finally I spoke.

"K-Klaus?!" Is what I said

"Lukas…i-im sorry…" He replied

I looked at him once again, he was looking down as if he was guilty of leaving me and dad. I finally stood up and walked directly to him…I hugged him finally embracing him, he felt warm and I just kept hugging cry in his back never wanting to break the tight embrace to him.

"W-Why didn't you said…t-that you were the commander…why?" I kept sobbing at his back

"I'm sorry Lukas…I just can't tell you who I am those past 2 years…I know that if you looked at me right now you'd think I'm a monster" I can feel him looked very sad.

"Why…because you have a mechanical arm?, is that it?" I replied

"Y-Yes…and my eye" He said

We discontinued the tight embrace and I looked at him and said

"Look at me Klaus, you are not a monster you are my beloved brother, and whatever you look I will still always love you." I smiled at him

He smiled back at me almost dropping a tear, but I wiped it out of his left eye.

"I'm just glad that I could see you again, it's been so long…so painful…everyday I couldn't take it, It feels like I was going to die. But I kept myself strong…all the times I couldn't take it but just think of you Klaus…I missed you so much…so much" I looked down very sad.

"I'm sorry you've been through so much pain…" He held me chin and looked towards to me

"I promise, I'll try to keep you less worried from now on." He smiled at me.

(Well now, wasn't that stupid enough to write about lukas' story eh?...chapter 3 from my previous still will continue, just very busy right now with all the projects. Chapter two will come for the next day!)


	2. Chapter 2

I just looked at him as if I know what he was going to do next. He leaned closer to me and pushed his lips to mine. I knew it, he wanted to kiss me. I didn't do anything at that moment, it felt like I was in heaven, it was warm and nice. I didn't want to break the moment but soon we broke the kiss and took a moment to breathe. I was blushing wildly looking down. I didn't said I word to him and he just smiled at me at the moment I looked at him again, And he said.

"You look so cute, you know than?~" He chuckled

"…" I looked a little bit annoyed and was still blushing wildly.

"Haha.~" He slightly laughed at me and gave me a peck on the cheek

"I-I really love you Lukas…not as a brother, as a special person I never wanted to be separated ever again" He smiled at me

Yet again I blushed crimson red now

"…I love you too Klaus, don't you ever forget that." I smiled back at him.

Although I never felt this way before, since we grew up each other. I've been having this weird feeling about him, just thinking about him just makes me hate myself, for what liking my own brother?, no that's not the case instead I liked a guy?! I don't know if I should feel bad for myself but, since we were kids. Klaus always looks up to me, protecting me and also helping me with things I can't accomplish without him, it's like I feel a weird connection for him. It's like when I'm always with him well…it feels weird by the minute and that's not the worst. It also feels like…I wanted him, I wanted to confess my feelings to him before this…happened but if I tell him that I'm in love with him, my own blood, my twin brother. Well let's just say he'll try to avoid me every contact I'll made with him until he lives. I had some sleepless nights about him, I had butterflies in my stomach everyday I'm with him and always looked nervous when I'm always with him. I sometimes tried to stay away for a private but I guess he's always going to look for me to play or maybe help him with chores but I'm okay with that, I once tried to wrote a love letter for him although I didn't put my name on it until mom find out I was writing a letter.

"Hello son, what are you doing?" She said.

I looked up her and was surprised, I hide the letter I was writing in the table and casually hid it in my back.

"N-Nothing!" I felt so nervous when she surprised my like that.

"Oh, you sure? By the looks of it you're writing a letter~" She sang

"N-No!, it's just uhm…uuhh…a note! Y-Yeah a note for um…uhh…the bakery. I'm going to leave this in the counter so I can pickup some fresh nut bread and cookies tomorrow." I lied, that's it. I'm dead.

"Well you could just ask me to get some you know?" She replied

"No it's okay mom, I'll do it myself. You've been working too hard so I'll do the rest okay?" I said to her.

"Well if you say so, I'll be going to pick up some fresh eggs okay? Be good lukas.~" She said, she opened the door and left.

Finally she was gone, that was seriously close. I'm going to kill myself if she finds this out. I gave a relief sigh and continued writing my letter for Klaus. After I was done I snuck into klaus' side of the bed, it's a good thing he was still helping dad with the chores. Now is my chance, I placed a letter underneath his blanket and slowly walked out of our room. It was perfect, no one is here and looking, I guess that was I thought it would be, I was near the door but suddenly it open. Gasp and was quickly jumped off the floor and fell down. It was Klaus looking a bit curious of why I did that.

"Uh Lukas, you okay there buddy?" He raised an eyebrow to me.

"Y-Yeah!, I'm fine. Just don't do that okay?" Obviously I lied to him, I'm so scared if he finds out…I'm DEAD!

"You don't seem to look okay…are you hiding something?" He smirked at me

"No, why would you think I'd do such a thing?" I felt so nervous oh crud.

"Well if you say so, I'm just going to grab a new t-shirt. This one is sweaty right now and it stinks!" He replied but I felt like he's still looking at my curiously.

"O-Okay I'll be going to the…bakery then see ya!" I quickly ran out of the door and out of the house, I saw dad working with the sheep as usual

"Hi dad, gotta go be back later bye!" I quickly said to him.

"O-Okay son…I'll see you later" He replied

I waved my arms at him and quickly ran in the sunshine forest near to fuel's house, I quickly sat on a tree and took a break after all that running. Man that was close!, if he already took that In his bed then…I'm so screwed!, if he finds out I'll just tell him that one of the girls in the village gave me this and it'll go as plan. Although he wouldn't find out who it was and well…I could never confess my feelings to him at that moment or even when I grow up, I'd probably never will.

Back to the story.

"Oh, I almost forgot…here" He pulled out something in his pocket and gave it to me.

"W-What's this?" I asked him

"Well, why don't you see it for yourself?~" He sang and gave a smile at me.

I looked at the old looking paper and looked at it's back. It was a love letter I wrote to him 3 years ago, I opened it and read the letter I gave to him many years ago.

_Dear Klaus_

_The moment I saw you, my heart raises for you.  
I don't know if it's wrong to tell you the truth but if I do, you might hate me for it  
Every night I think about you, I sometimes have insomnia because of you. I don't blame you for it because every time I see you, you make my day really happy. I know it sounds stupid but I really like you, how you walk, how you smile and how you laugh. You always make me smile when I'm down. Every time I see that happy face, well I always forget my problems and just think positive every day.  
I know this sounds cheesy but I'm just telling the truth, how I feel for you and I guess that's what matters for me, maybe someday I'll confess who I really am to you. But right now…things are very complicated and you might be shocked of who this is, so I'm just leaving here, and thanks._

_Sincerely_

_A secret admirer._

I blushed red as I finished reading it, I looked at Klaus and gave me a slight chuckle.

"I found this three years ago, I was surprised who wrote this but when I took a closer look. Well let's just say I found the culprit~" He grinned at me

"H-How'd you know?" I gave a stupid smile

"Dude look at the handwriting…it was obviously you" He chuckled at me once again

"O-Oh…well crud." He sighed and just smiled at him

"To be honest, I don't know what kind of joke you just did for me. But then I realized…i…liked you too. For a long time now, Before you sent me that letter. I always feel something strange about you, it's like you're not my brother. Instead…a lover…I guess." He looked down shyly

"Oh, I see…" I flushed red and somehow manage to just…hug him again

"I'm just glad to see you again, and I guess…confessed our feelings." I looked down shyly

"Yeah, I didn't think I would have the chance to confess to you after all that happened right now…" He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah…" I couldn't say anything but, just that.

"Anyways…I'm sorry but you have to go the lab again." He slightly shifted his head to the right.

"W-Why?, can't I just stay here with you?" I frowned looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry Lukas, but it's master's orders. If I defy him, then he'll kill me and I don't want that to happen because I want to be with you." He looked at me and smiled at me

"I promise, I'll try to convince master to less experiment with you" he held my chin and gave me a peck on my lips.

"O-Okay…I'll wait for you after this is done." I smiled at him

"Don't worry, I won't give you to anyone else my love." He chuckled at me and smiled.


End file.
